


Best Man

by merdel11



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Friendship Troubles, Grover (Percy Jackson) is a Good Friend, Grover centred, Grover feels under appreciated, Grover is the best man, Happy Ending, Light Angst, NUFF SAID, Oh, POV First Person, Percabeth wedding, Percy Jackson is a Good Bro, Percy Jackson is a Good Friend, Percy Jackson is understanding, all is resolved, and Nico and will make out in the corner, grover feels left out, insecure Grover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdel11/pseuds/merdel11
Summary: It’s the day of Percy’s wedding and Grover is feeling terribly anxious. For a while now he has been feeling left out and under appreciated by his best friend, feeling pushed aside by these newer and cooler heroes. I guess Grover’s insecurities had to come out sometime, he just wishes that sometime wasn’t at Percy’s wedding.





	Best Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m sticking to my promises, so here’s another one of these one-shots! Enjoy! :)

“Percy!” I bleated from across the hotel room. “Where’s my tie?”

“Gosh, it seems like you’re even more nervous than the person getting married,” Percy said in exasperation from the bathroom.

It was Percy’s wedding day. _The_ day. Not a dress rehearsal, not a hallucinogenic dream. It was _the_ day, and boy was I nervous.

“Well, being the best man is more nerve-wracking than being the groom, don’t you think?”

I saw Percy roll his eyes in the mirror and mutter something under his breath. “It’s on the night stand,” he said.

“Thanks.”

I quickly grabbed the tie and started fumbling with it. I could still remember the day Percy asked me to be his best man. Boy, was that a joyous time. It was during one of the few times I was able to visit camp. I was doing my normal Saturday afternoon routine and was currently helping the Demeter kids with the strawberry fields when Percy walked up to me. Not only casual, but he was quite blunt about it too. There was no sit down; no explaining why; just a straight up “do you wanna be my best man”? I mean, I shouldn’t be surprised. It’s _Percy_ for goodness sake.

I jumped on him, by the way. You know, just if you were wondering. A nice big hug. I didn’t bother saying yes though. Words are pointless.

And I guess that brings us back to the present: scrambling around the bedroom like my hoofs was caught on fire and feeling like I inhaled a load of butterflies. Pleasant.

“Dude, calm down,” Leo said. He walked out of the washroom where he was previously trying to tame his hair besides Percy. It seemed to work as the curls on his head actually stayed in one place. Surprising. “It’s going to be fine. Besides, you’re just standing by the altar, are you not?”

“Yeah, Grover,” Nico sighed from his place on one of the two beds in the room, “it’s not like _you’re_ the one saying vows in front of half a hundred people. Also,” I heard a ruffling of the scratchy sheets as he shifted and continued to play on his phone, “I’d rather not have to fill out more paperwork for my father because you died of a stroke from all the sweat on your forehead getting onto your suit.”

I insecurely rubbed at my forehead and turned around. “Shut it, both of you!” I squeaked. It reminded me of my pubescent years. I internally winced. _Not_ good times.

I plopped down on the opposite bed as Nico, trying to keep the anxiety building in my stomach from exploding out. My legs were non-stop bouncing and my palms were sweating nervously. Luckily, the floor was carpet and all you could hear were light thumps instead of loud clops on hard wood.

“Why are you so nervous anyways?” Frank questioned. He had just entered the bathroom and started he adjusting his tie in the mirror. Fortunately, no one had to use the toilet at the moment or else it would just be a hindrance. 

I hesitated on answering the question. There were several reasons I could think of on the top of my head, but one kept prodding and poking. It begged for me to let it out. I shoved it back down, though. That was something to talk about later and not now. Instead, I chose an easier one to explain.

“Well, first of all, I’m going to be _in front of a crowd_!” I exclaimed.

Leo scoffed, but there was no malice. The grin spread across his face was the giveaway. “So are all of us. Anyways, you’ve stood in front of a crowd before, even publicly talked too! Y’know, about nature and stuff. What’s so hard about this?”

The thought was trying to open the canister now. Luckily, I was able to seal it shut for the time being, but I know it won’t stay closed for long. I’m not very good at not suddenly spewing the things on my mind into the open air, so being able to hold it in for so long already is a large feat in and of itself. My thoughts can have a mind of their own at times (the true downside of having your heart on your sleeve), so it wouldn’t be a surprise if they brought explosions with them.

I decided to actually answer the question given to me and said, “well, that’s different! When I’m in front of a crowd like that, I’m talking about something I’m passionate about, not-“ I spread my arms out in a wild gesture, “this!”

Percy let out an over exaggerated gasp. “You’re not passionate about me?!”

“Definitely not,” I said jokingly. “That’s your almost-wife’s job.”

Percy made a dejected sound but nodded in agreement. I mistakenly looked up for a mere few seconds, but Percy was already staring right at me. He locked eyes with me before I could look away. He knew I had no problems in front of crowds. Having to talk to large groups of people so much after I became the Lord of the Wild solved that anxiety, like exposure therapy or something. Percy knew something was up and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. Unfortunately for me, when Percy wants something, he tries his hardest it get it. That meant some intense and, surprising discreet, investigating. Good, at least I have something to look forward to.

I gulped.

  
The ceremony went pretty nicely. There weren’t an overly large amount of people at the ceremony. Just people from the camps and some friends, not necessarily mortal, and the parents of the couple of course. Oo, hopefully Mrs. Jackson brought Estelle and some of her famous blue cookies. Estelle, Percy’s sister, is always super fun to play with and Sally’s cookies are absolutely delicious.

Annabeth’s cousin from Boston and his significant other with the cool hair were there too! There were also some weird Harry Potter replicas that helped us fight a battle a while back, but I don’t know them that well, so don’t ask for a description.

Everything ran quite smoothly, actually, surprising quite a few people at the wedding. There weren’t very many mess ups or mistakes on the vows; nobody tripped while walking down the aisle— Annabeth or other—and no one died, so I’d say it went pretty well.

The reception was pretty fun too. Obviously, there was dancing and chatting and food (good golly, they had cheese enchiladas and my life is now complete). By the middle of the party, everything was in full swing. Nico and Will were trying to discreetly make out in the corner, though they weren’t doing such a good job at that. Percy and Annabeth were dancing their butt’s off and other people were talking and mingling around the place. Basic party stuff.

It was by the end of the party that everything I’ve been trying to hold in for so long came tumbling out, though. It was inevitable. Percy and I were both at the sidelines of the big event. The former had decided to take a break and rest from all the commotion and I decided to keep him company. Good job, Grover.

We were talking, but it got quiet between us for a minute though. Sadly, I was desperate. It has been _so long_ since we’ve interacted like this. It’s either he’s busy, or I’m busy, or he’s hanging out with his newer, cooler friends and I don’t want to interrupt. I didn’t want to be, but I couldn’t help but be jealous. I know I shouldn’t shy away and I should just face my fear. That’s the only way you can get over it, right? I was just so scared that if I said something about it, everything between Percy and I would just fall to pieces. I didn’t want that. So, instead, for the longest time I stayed in the dark, letting him just completely not add me in groups and hang out with me less and less. That stops tonight, though. I’m going to talk to him. My current brain just didn’t know that yet.

I know Percy isn’t doing those things on purpose, though, so please don’t take my words wrong. I know Percy is my good friend and loves and cares about me, but I miss him, okay? I know that he isn’t ignoring me on purpose and he tries to interact with me. I guess part of it’s me as well.

Maybe that’s why I wasn’t surprised when everything I’ve held up on my bare shoulders for so long came slowly tumbling out. Maybe that’s why, when it did come out, that it wasn’t hard or painful in the slightest, because I knew, _I knew_ , that me feeling this way wouldn’t affect our relationship and, if anything, would strengthen our bond. Percy isn’t one to throw a fit, so, in hindsight, I didn’t know why I was so worried.

“I miss you.” The sentence came out of my mouth before I could even comprehend what I was saying.

Percy looked at me and smiled, though. Not the sarcastic one that’s usually on his face, but one different, more sincere. “I miss you too.”

I opened my mouth to say something more, but I closed it immediately after. My anxiousness was creeping up on me again and was making me hesitate. I fiddled with the hem of my sleeve as I mentally mulled over the questions I was asking myself. Do I really want to do this now? At one of the most important days of Percy’s life? I closed that thought down though. This conversation was long over due and I’d be dammed if I backed out now.

Percy was looking at me with an attentive look. He knew I was going to drop something big. There’s no going back now, not that I’d want to anyways.  
“I. . .” I trailed off, trying to think of what to say. “I feel. . . left out. . . a lot.” Percy’s eyes widened slightly, but then furrowed. I ignored it and forged on, flickering my eyes to the ground instead of looking at his apprehensive face. “It’s just, I feel like you have all these bigger and better friends and I’m just here, left in the dust of their coolness. I’m not putting any shade on them though. They are all really good people. I just- I don’t know.”

I took a quick glance to the side to see Percy had his mouth open to say something. I pulled tighter on my sleeve and I cut him off before he could. “Let me finish before I coward out, okay?” Percy nodded and muttered an okay. I took a subtle deep breath, exhaled, then continued. “A lot of the time when I see and hear about your guys’ great adventures, I feel jealous. Like, really jealous, because dam it all! I was there first! I’m the one who played shield when that one girl when you were twelve threw that peanut butter sandwich at you! I was the one who defended you against bullies when no one else did! I was the one who always had faith in you and your abilities! And then I’m replaced just like that!” I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. Having all these feelings all out in the open all at once is creating even more emotions. It worked for the most part. “I’m sorry I’m talking about his at your wedding, but it needed to get out. This isn’t all your fault either. I’m partly to blame for not talking to you about it sooner and I’m sorry. I was a coward about it,” I concluded.

I deflated in my seat, my part said and done. I picked at some non-existent fuzz on my orange button down. Percy just stared at me for a moment, opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again. Finally some words came out.

“I’m. . . sorry you feel that way. You’re one of my closets buddies and I know I haven’t been appreciating or there for you much, so, I’m sorry.” Percy tried to make eye contact but only until the little speech was over did I ever look up.

“Thank you, but I wasn’t looking for an apology,” I said cooly. “Just, y’know, try. And don’t worry, I will too.”

Percy nodded and smiled once again. “I know and I will. You do deserve an apology though. I have been unintentionally leaving you out of stuff for a while and I’m sorry. I wish I tried to fix that sooner or even notice that sooner.” His smile turned a bit sad.

“It’s okay. I should’ve done the same thing,” I said.

I, once again, like when he asked me to be his best man, tackled him in a hug. Percy returned it happily and smiled. I returned it.

Annabeth walked over to us and looked at me knowingly. Dam, that girl is too smart.

“Grover. Are you trying to steal my husband?” she asked teasingly. You could tell she was over overjoyed though. If the emphasis on husband wasn’t a dead give away, the ginormous grin spread across her face was.

“Nah, you can have the little piece of manure,” I said, grinning as well, and pushed his face away.

Percy scoffed. “Ugh, how dare you. I’m the best little manure you will ever meet. If you like your butt, you’d mind your manners.”

I rolled my eyes. “Yeah, right. You get out here lovebirds. Enjoy the rest of your night. I’ll force the rest of the people here to help finish the clean up. As payment, I’m going to have to steal your man tomorrow, Annabeth. You don’t go on your honey moon until the day after, right?”

“Yeah, no problem,” Annabeth responded. “He’s all yours. Two good for you? Seaweed Brain is definitely going to sleep in tomorrow. We’re planning on staying up all night and having a movie marathon to celebrate.” Annabeth looked proud.

Percy spluttered beside me. “And I don’t get a choice in the matter?!”

“No, now what movies are you planning to watch?” I asked both of them.

Annabeth was the one to respond. “We’re thinking of trying to watch as many Harry Potter movies as we can.”

“We’re also hoping on our honeymoon we can watch as many Marvel movies as we can as well, in order of release date,” Percy interjected.

I smiled at them. I can’t believe it took them four years to get together and then another 7 to get married. They are practically made for each other.

“You better get started then. Shoo,” I said and flopped my hands at them. Percy quickly got up and scurried away with Annabeth at his side. I watched the couple saying goodbye to people on the way out and finally leave the building, off to their apartment.

I fell backwards into my seat once again and sighed happily. That went better than I expected.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you’ve enjoyed! 
> 
> Once again this is a piece I wrote for an Amino group I’m in, so if you want to see the blog, check out this link: http://aminoapps.com/p/508y6kt
> 
> Also, if you want to see the other members works, check out this link: http://aminoapps.com/p/xag2ae
> 
> Remember, comments and kudos are always appreciated! If you have any constructive criticism, feel free to share as well! And if you’ve enjoyed, sharing this story is always nice so your friends can enjoy it too!
> 
> Anyways, until next time! :)


End file.
